Tu l'aimes encore
by Dryame
Summary: OneshotSongfic sur le couple DragoHermione et sur les paroles de Kaolin Partons vite Dur de faire un résumé sans raconter l'histoire, alors je vous laisse lire si ça vous tente


**Auteur :** Dryame  
**Disclaimer :** Ben heu, tous les personnages sont à J. K. Rowling et la chanson est « Partons Vite » de Kaolin.  
**Note :** Ma première fanfiction sur le site… Après en avoir lue beaucoup, j'ai décidé de m'y mettre ! Donc j'attends vos remarque constructives (ou non) et heu j'espère que ça vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !

**Tu l'aimes encore**

Le soleil brillait bien haut dans le ciel en ce mois de juin, baignant le parc d'une douce et chaude lumière. De nombreux élèves s'y trouvaient, les plus jeunes, allongés entrain de somnoler ou de se baigner dans le lac. Les plus grands, étaient entrain de réviser pour leurs prochaines épreuves. Chaque arbre – sauf le saule cogneur – était occupé par un groupe d'élève et l'air sentait la paix, l'insouciance et la joie de vivre…

Un peu plus loin, à l'abri des regards, près de la forêt, deux élèves de septième année ne révisaient pas. Ils étaient allongés dans l'herbe, un grand blond tenait dans ses bras une jolie brunette.  
Il avait les yeux fermés et profitait des douces caresses prodiguées par sa compagne, qui passait régulièrement sa main à la peau halée dans ses cheveux clairs, presque blancs.

_Allez danse, danse, vient dans mes bras,  
Allez tourne, tourne, reste avec moi,  
Allez partons vite si tu veux bien, dès le jour,  
Le soleil brille très haut tu sais,  
Mais j'aime ça, je t'attendais  
Alors partons vite si tu veux bien, Sans retour…_

Il prononçât quelques paroles audible d'eux seuls et la jeune fille se mit à rire, un sourire éclaira son visage réputé si froid et il la fit basculer sur lui afin qu'elle se trouve assise au dessus de lui, un genou de part et d'autre de son corps. Il lia ses doigts aux siens et approchât, en douceur, de son autre main, le visage de la jeune fille. Et l'embrassa. Ce fut un long baisé partagé et apprécié. Puis la brune se rallongea aux côtés du jeune homme en lui murmurant de doux mots aux creux de l'oreille… Mots qui firent s'illuminer une fois de plus le visage de ce dernier. Amoureux aurait dit quelqu'un qui les aurait vu en cet instant…

_Rit plus fort et parle-moi  
De nos projets, de nos rêves tout ça  
Donne-moi la main, embrasse-moi, mon amour  
Le temps comme ami, moi je veux bien  
Mais les amis ça va, ça vient,  
Alors partons vite brûler le jour et la nuit_

Pourtant, le visage de la jeune fille s'assombrit après avoir prononcé une dernière parole… Son compagnon s'en rendit compte et plongea son regard gris dans ses yeux bruns pailletés d'or.  
-Ma mione…  
Hermione Granger posa son index sur les lèvres de son petit ami.  
-Non Drago, ne dit rien. Je suis désolée... Mais je te demande d'être patient. Il a était mon premier amour, il va me falloir plus de six mois pour m'en remettre et…  
Ce fut au tour de Drago Malefoy de poser un doigt sur les lèvres de sa petite amie et de lui faire comprendre d'un regard qu'il comprenait et qu'il saurait patienter. Mais aussi qu'il savait. La guerre avait finie, enfin, six mois auparavant emportant dans son sillage énormément d'entre eux. Du trio flamboyant des griffondors seule Hermione avait survécut en perdant meilleur ami et amoureux. Sa meilleure amie, Ginny Weasley avait ainsi perdu son frère et son petit ami… Toutes deux se remettaient difficilement, la jeune rousse était soutenue par sa famille où par miracle il n'y avait pas eut d'autres pertes, et Hermione recevait le soutient et l'amour sans faille de Drago Malefoy, qui avait changé de camp et changé tout court au début de leur septième année.  
La jeune fille ferma les yeux pour cacher les larmes qui menaçaient de couler et se blottit dans les bras du serpentard en s'accrochant (presque) désespérément à lui

_Evidemment, tu l'aimes encore,  
Je le vois bien tu sais, et puis alors ?  
Mais pour l'instant ferme tes yeux, passe ta main dans mes cheveux_

Drago Malefoy sera contre lui la jeune fille pour laquelle il avait tant changé, celle qui avait toujours su éveiller en lui, l'homme de glace, des émotions violentes. La haine, la colère, le doute, la peur, l'amour…  
Il déposa un doux et chaste baisé sur ses lèvres avant de se blottir à son tour contre elle, l'oreille contre son cœur. Les battements lents et réguliers qu'il entendit le rassurèrent, la savoir enfin paisible lui mit du baume au cœur, et il sourit en se disant que ce cœur, qu'il avait passé tant de temps à reconstruire ne battait en cet instant que pour lui…  
Le sien était perdu depuis longtemps. Il tenait d'ailleurs, en cet instant, dans ses bras, son possesseur. Il le sentait pulser à grande vitesse dans sa poitrine, la proximité de la jeune femme avait toujours cet effet sur lui. Parfois il s'insurgeait de se conduire comme un pauvre adolescent, mais finalement cela lui permettait de se sentir enfin vivant, comme jamais auparavant, enfin il montrait ce qu'il ressentait vraiment et ce sentiment était partagé… Et tout compte fait, son adolescence n'était pas si lointaine.

_Je veux entendre, ton cœur qui bat, tu sais, je crois qu'il chante pour moi  
Mais en douceur comme ça tout bas, comme un sourd  
Mon cœur lui s'emballe, il vole haut, peut être un peut trop haut pour moi  
Mais je m'en fou, je suis vivant pour de bon  
_

La jeune brune se leva sous le regard interrogateur de Drago.  
-J'ai cour, deux heures de métamorphose… J'ai raté beaucoup de cours ces derniers temps… Entre l'infirmerie, les crises de larmes, la déprime… Alors je vais y aller.  
Le blond hocha la tête et lui sourit tout en se relevant.  
-Et heu… Drago ?  
Hermione triturait ses mains, les yeux baissés vers ses baskets.  
-Oui ? Demanda-t-il en prenant ses mains dans les siennes pour l'apaiser.  
-Hum. Je sais que tu ne voulais pas me demander à cause de Ron, et des autres… Mais, je voudrais que tu m'accompagnes heu, au bal de fin d'année…  
Elle dit les derniers mots dans un souffle en levant un regard plein d'espoir au serpentard. Drago éclata de rire avant de prendre la jeune fille dans ses bras en lui soufflant des mots d'amour, des ''oui'' par centaines et de la faire tourner encore et encore, faisant voler ses cheveux et sa robe de sorcière autour d'eux.  
-Allé, file en cour, je t'attendrai ici demain à midi… Il lui fit un clin d'œil et l'embrassa longuement avant de la laisser partir avec un signe de la main.

_Allez danse, danse, regarde-moi  
Allez tourne, tourne, ne t'arrête pas  
Allez partons vite, si tu veux bien, dès le jour  
le soleil brille, profitons-en  
Je t'attendrai, je t'aime tant  
Alors vas-t'en vite si tu veux bien, sans retour_

_Evidemment, tu l'aimes encore,  
Ça crève les yeux mon dieu, Tu l'aimes encore  
Mais pour l'instant ferme tes yeux, passe ta main dans mes cheveux_

Malgré son air sur de lui, Drago était plein de doute… Cela faisait six mois qu'il s'occupait d'Hermione pour essayer de la maintenir hors de l'eau. La jeune fille, quoiqu'elle laisse paraître, il le savait, était à deux doigts de replonger à plein nez dans la déprime. Il n'avait malheureusement personne à qui confier son problème et de toute façon, ce n'était pas dans sa nature de parler aux autres de ses soucis.Il s'assit au sol, la tête entre les mains pour essayer de réfléchir mais il fut vite coupé quand une main fraîche se posa sur sa nuque suivit de deux lèvres.  
-Tu te fais trop de soucis pour moi beau blond.  
-Tu ne vas plus en cour ?  
-Non, quelqu'un avait besoin de moi…  
La jeune brune serra le blond dans ses bras aussi fort que possible, ferma les yeux et respira l'odeur des cheveux de Drago tout en y glissant ses doigt.  
-Drago, laisse toi aller. Je vais bien mieux que tu ne le crois et c'est grâce à toi. Je ne te l'ai peut-être jamais dit, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de le penser sincèrement chaque seconde que je passe avec toi. Oui je l'aime encore, mais cela n'a pas d'importance, je l'aimerais toujours au fin fond de moi… Je dis que ce n'est pas important, car au plus profond de moi, je sais que je t'aime plus encore. Je ne te laisserai pas Drago Malefoy, j'ai trop besoin de toi pour ça alors attends toi à devoir me supporter très longtemps.

_Allez danse mon amour ! Allez danse !  
Faisons de nos enfants des droits !  
Fait tourner le monde mon amour, fait tourner le monde  
_

Drago releva son visage vers celui d'Hermione, deux sillons de larmes partant de ses yeux bruns et coulant le long de ses joues.  
-Hey, ne pleures pas mon amour. Je t'aime et s'il le faut, je passerais le reste de mes jours avec toi avec plaisir.  
La griffondor et le serpentard s'embrassèrent longuement suite à ses déclarations, et lorsque l'air leur manquait, ils se serraient autant que possible dans leur bras, comme si ces instants de tranquillité et d'amour partagés étaient les derniers.

_  
Allez danse, danse, retourne-toi  
Allez tourne, tourne, ne t'arrête pas  
Allez partons vite, si tu veux bien, dès le jour  
J'ai manqué d'air je m'en souviens,  
Toutes ses années sans toi sans rien  
Même mes chansons se baladaient le cœur lourd  
_

Les deux adolescents étaient allongés sur la pelouse du parcs, somnolant dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Le jeune blond se demandait comment il avait pu passer tant d'années à insulter la jolie brune qu'il tenait dans ses bras, aveuglé par la haine et le mépris injustifiés transmis par son père.  
Hermione entendait la vie pulser tout autour d'elle et pour la première fois depuis des mois, elle se sentait bien.

_  
Evidemment, tu l'aimes encore,  
Ça crève les yeux mon dieu, ça crève les yeux mon dieu  
Mon dieu…_

Mais cela n'as aucune importance car…  
-Je t'aime Draco Malefoy, ne l'oublie jamais.  
-Je t'aime aussi Hermione Granger.

**FIN.  
**

* * *

Alors, qu'en avez vous pensé? 


End file.
